


Christmas Cards

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Frank Adler Imagines [2]
Category: Frank Adler - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Frank Adler - Freeform, Love, Mary Adler - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, chris evans - Freeform, gifted, imagine, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Frank Adler imagines





	Christmas Cards

Imagine making Christmas cards with Frank and Mary. The table was scattered with blank cards, ribbon, pens and all sorts of other craft making items. A sparkle caught your attention, and you looked over to see Frank’s scruffy beard covered in red and green glitter. You softly nudged Mary with your elbow and pointed towards her Uncle. Giggles soon filled the room, while Frank looked up in confusion asking what what wrong, causing you both to laugh harder in amusement.


End file.
